


солнечный

by evijuls



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24390838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evijuls/pseuds/evijuls
Summary: Написано на гортобер, промт: сумасшествие.
Kudos: 2





	солнечный

В Дезерт Блаффс всегда солнечно, столько, сколько Кевин может вспомнить. Солнечная ясная погода, иногда легкий ветерок, который не приносит с собой туч, только едва заметную прохладу, разбавляющую липкую и влажную жару. Кевин иногда задумывается о том, каково это - дожди. Иногда ему даже кажется, что он может ощутить капли, скользящие по коже, но потом сознание мутится, и он возвращается в реальность.  
В реальность, где Улыбающийся Бог смотрит на них с неба жарким, неспящим оком, согревает их своим теплом и дает им энергию для продуктивного рабочего дня.  
\- Доброе утро, Дезерт Блаффс.  
Он говорит это вслух, стоя перед зеркалом в ванной - обнаженный, с темными, почти черными глазами и странными шрамами в уголках губ и на предплечьях; а потом повторяет, наливая себе утренний кофе. Он не помнит, любит ли он кофе, но вкус кажется приятным, к тому же, кофе дает энергию, а для его Бога - это самое главное. Кевин не помнит, когда он начал повторять эту фразу как мантру, и зачем он продолжает делать это изо дня в день, но он знает, что должен звучать убедительно.  
Он помнит резкую, оглушающую боль - которую он больше не хочет испытывать никогда в жизни - и часть его сознания связывает эту боль с неубедительным тоном и отсутствием энергии. Кажется, тогда он был уставшим. Или сомневающимся. Или просто не хотел улыбаться - впрочем теперь это больше не проблема, теперь он не может не улыбаться даже если бы очень захотел. Или...  
Голова пульсирует, и Кевин трет виски - иногда ему кажется, что он давно сошел с ума, а все это - плод его больного воображения. В такие моменты реальность становится еще более зыбкой, а кровь, стекающая по стенам радиостанции начинает дурно пахнуть. Или, как сейчас, белизна его дома кажется слишком белой, ослепительной.  
Кофе горчит, и Кевин сплевывает в раковину, морщась, и распахивает глаза, когда ощущает чужое прикосновение. Он знает, что это значит - Улыбающийся Бог хочет сделать ему лучше. Хочет сделать его лучше.  
Кевин прикрывает глаза, позволяя этому ощущению распространиться по всему телу, словно что-то обжигающе-горячее ласкает его изнутри, в таких местах, куда не достанет обычный человек.  
Голос внутри него говорит, что Кевин - его лучший экземпляр, что Кевин - его надежда, и что Кевин должен нести это тепло остальным. По телу разливается жар, и Кевин выдыхает, стонет в голос, когда боль мешается с удовольствием.  
Интересно, почему именно он? И почему кофе, который он так любит, сегодня на вкус как мерзкая жижа?  
Удовольствие меркнет на фоне боли, и Кевин распахивает глаза, замирая в ужасе - его рука прижата к раскаленной конфорке, а кожа на ладони уже начинает пузыриться и вонять жженной плотью.  
Он отдергивается всем телом, падая на пол, ударяясь головой о ножку стола, и перед глазами все меркнет - только Улыбающийся Бог раскатисто смеется где-то на краю уплывающего сознания.  
Реальность возвращается вспышками: больница, его собственное лицо с другого цвета глазами, смотрящее на него под странным углом, обеспокоенные разговоры и какие-то веревки или крепления, не дающие пошевелиться.  
\- Тшш. Ты в Найт Вэйле. Все кончилось. Кевин?  
Кевин трясет головой, закусывая губу, пока кровь не начинает течь по подбородку - нет. Нетнетнет. Он в Дезерт Блаффс. Улыбающийся Бог любит его, Улыбающийся Бог гордится им.  
Кевин зажмуривается, проваливаясь в черноту, и выныривает - чашка кофе снова стоит на белоснежном столе, а за окном - яркое, ослепительное и жаркое солнце.  
Кевин улыбается.


End file.
